


Shadow Return to Shadow

by Branch



Series: Fine Print [6]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wagatsuma is concerned for Shirogane and tries to speak to both him and Akira about it, with little success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Return to Shadow

Lately, Akira was starting to think he’d been right when he was ten and said to Kengo that girls were really all aliens. It made sense of Kengo’s sister. It made sense of Aya. And it sure seemed like the best explanation for weird, frilly shin girls. He leaned his chin in his hands, staring down at his toes hooked through the rung of a flimsy hospital chair. "So, Lulu. Is she actually serious? I mean, how can she switch sides when she has this contract thing with Homurabi?"

"Mm. It’s possible." Shirogane leaned back in his own chair, eyes distant. "And if her contract holder dies she can make another. Apparently, she’s willing to do that if we win."

"After trying to kill some of us," Akira grumbled. "Why would you even let her?"

Wagatsuma shook his head, hands still against the sheets over his lap. "Lulu is drawn to power," he said quietly. "And she is sincere about wanting to return to her proper duty." His mouth quirked. "To be sure, Homurabi’s temper with his subordinates gives Shirogane a bit of an advantage in her calculations."

"I’m sure Homurabi thinks it’s all very amusing," Shirogane grumbled under the brim of his hat.

"He always had a peculiar sense of humor," Wagatsuma said, agreeably, leaning back against his pillows. "But it doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea."

Shirogane paused in the midst of crossing his legs. "I beg your pardon?"

Wagatsuma smiled at him wryly. "It’s been a long time, Shirogane. I know that hasn’t made it stop hurting, but still. You need Children of your own again."

"I have one." Shirogane waved at Akira.

"Just one, yes," Wagatsuma murmured.

"Akira-kun is plenty." Shirogane gave them both a sunny smile.

Akira’s mouth quirked. "Yeah, because I’m just that handsome," he said, deadpan.

"Of course," Shirogane agreed, matter of fact, and folded his hands on the head of his cane.

"The two of you," Wagatsuma sighed, though he also looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Well." Shirogane stood and brushed down his coat. "Speaking of work, we should be going."

Akira made a face and started extracting himself from the chair; that hadn’t been as long a break as he’d hoped for. As he turned to follow Shirogane, Wagatsuma touched his arm. "Akira-kun."

Akira recognized his expression instantly and groaned. "Does everyone in the whole world have an opinion about me and Shirogane?"

A breath of a laugh escaped Wagatsuma. "I’m afraid so. Those of us whose duty is to support you will, at any rate."

Akira hunched down on his chair. Great. He wasn’t supposed to sleep with Shirogane because of his past incarnation; yeah like that made sense.

"I have no intention of interfering between the two of you," Wagatsuma said, plainly. "But you should keep in mind what I said to Shirogane. All of his Children were killed, and he hasn’t taken any more." For someone with closed eyes, he was giving Akira a very effective sharp look. "Except for you."

Akira blinked. "Wait, so… _I’m_ not good enough for _him_, this time?"

Wagatsuma rubbed his forehead. "That’s not it. What I’m saying is, he _needs_ his own Children around him. However much he may not wish to risk it after seeing all of them killed."

Akira eyed him. "Still not quite getting the point," he drawled. "I mean, here I am. Doing my part for that, as far as I can see."

"For now."

Akira frowned. "I’m not going to stop." He shifted a little uncomfortably and mumbled, "Even if I do complain."

"Perhaps the point is that the two of you deserve each other," Wagatsuma muttered, and then lower, barely audible, "…forgotten how stubborn…" He sighed. "Just… be careful, Akira-kun. Please." His head turned toward the door, where Shirogane was lingering patiently. "I serve the direct king of light, but Shirogane is my friend also."

"Okay," Akira said, after a moment. "I’ll be careful."

Even if he still wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be careful of. That was okay, he figured. With his life the way it was now, being careful all over couldn’t hurt.

**End **


End file.
